Cloud computing is new paradigm where compute, network, and storage resources are offered as services accessed over a network. Traditionally, the resources offered within a cloud are implemented through some abstraction or virtualization of physical resources. While traditional clouds are multi-tenants, which mean that the same infrastructure is used to provide resources to multiple tenants, each tenant is offered the same set of services capabilities, and service level agreements (SLA). Today, the implementation of multiple service capabilities or SLA, requires the implementation of effectively multiple separate cloud computing environments, offering resources from different infrastructure. The latter is especially true if service capabilities or SLA require specific infrastructure capabilities, or pose specific restrictions on capabilities offered.